


the clumsy process of a text relationship

by ItsJina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJina/pseuds/ItsJina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas are in a long-distance texting relationship but one day Cas asks a very important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clumsy process of a text relationship

_"Do you want to meet up?"_

Dean stared at the week-old text, his thumb rubbing over the screen absentmindedly. He hadn’t answered back this question and instead panicked and texted Cas back with a complete different question, feigning ignorance. Cas didn’t follow up on his question and after answering Dean’s, he continued texting like normal. With a sigh of relief, Dean pretended like he never got the message.

But it was on his mind a lot after that.

He scrolled at their past messages, smiling fondly. They’ve texted each other constantly for almost a month now. They’ve chatted online before that for a month also on a dating chat site before they had exchanged numbers.

Dean liked Cas. Judging from Cas’s immediate replies to all his messages, Cas did too. But meeting him was taking it to a whole other level and Dean just didn’t know if he was ready for that. Hell, he didn’t even know if they were  _actually_ going out, never having said explicitly what the thing is between the two of them, but uncertainty didn’t stop him from ending all other casual flirtations and pick ups.

Really though, what if he wasn’t what Cas expected? What if Cas had imagined him differently? The rejection, coming from Cas of all people, would hurt a lot. He liked Cas more than he thought he ever would and he still haven’t even seen what Cas properly looked like. The few photos that they’ve exchanged were blurry or just parts of Cas’s face like his blue eyes or black messy hair. Dean himself wasn’t a man who took many selfies so he was only able to show Cas a few that definitely did more justice to his current scruffy face, slight tummy self.

A beep rang and interrupted his thoughts, startling him. With his heart pounding, he looked at the message icon showing a new message from Cas. That was unexpected. Cas had already told him that he might not be able to text him as often for the week because of a family reunion and relatives visiting. Quickly, he checked the message.

_"Send help. I’m not going to make it."_

Dean snorted. Cas had said that his family and relatives were a little hard to bear. Chuckling, he texted back,  _"Thats too bad. But theyre your family. Gotta do what you gotta do."_

_"Headache. They’ve just arrived. I don’t know how I’m going to push through, Dean."_

A couple of thoughts came up as how to respond to that. It was always a choice between answering with a dirty suggestion or something romantically cheesy. Since he stil didn’t know where he and Cas stood on the relationship status, he decided on a simple teasing. 

_"Put on your big boy pants, Cas."_

Immediately after sending it though, Dean regretted it. How dumb did  _that_  sounded?

Instead of making fun of him back, Cas sent back,  _"I supposed. I should really put on pants though."_

Holy shit. Dean gulped and tried not to let the thought go south as he quickly replied,  _"Yeahhhh no one wants to see that."_  His head was definitely chanting  _more more more_  though.

_"I should also clean my sheets. It’s wet and sticky."_

Oh fuck, was this really happening? Were they sexting now? Dean has been wondering since they’ve started if they would ever come to this point but he didn’t want to make Cas uncomfortable if he wasn’t into that and he didn’t want to embarrass himself gigantically if Cas didn’t understand his intended meanings.

Licking his lips, he replied,  _"Thought you were a big boy, Cas. Big boys don’t make dirty, filthy messes in the morning."_

_"They do if their minds were elsewhere."_

Dean was not prepared for any of this but he quickly jumped on it because it was now or never.  _"Oh yeah? Where were their minds today? What was so distracting?"_

_"Hmmm, something hard."_

_"Really? How hard?"_

_"Very hard."_

_"Huh. Maybe I can give a hand."_

_"Yes that would be most helpful. A couple fingers too will do the job."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Wet and slick would be perfect."_

Oh god, there was no way they weren’t sexting. What else could require his hands to get wet and slick? Cas was a little oblivious to some references and implications, Dean learned, but there was no way he would be texting Dean like this without understanding what he was doing.

_"I will gladly help you out."_

_"Good. You can help me later. I have to go put on some pants now. Goodbye Dean."_

He was too flabbergasted at the sudden end of the conversation to say anything other than “Bye Cas.” He stared hard at the text again for a minute before lowering his head, groaning as the words played in his head again, “Oh  _fuck_.”

Waiting sucked.

—

When Cas finally texted him though, he was already sleeping.

He heard the message beep but ignored it, thinking it was probably Victor or Benny again, who both have been bugging him all night to go to a party. Dean had refused repeatedly, partially because of Cas, but mostly because he wasn’t feeling it. They were persistent but he was firm. After the whole day with energetic Sam and Adam, he was too tired to do anything else. He passed out the moment he finished showering and putting on boxers.

His phone rang and he groaned, looking up to his digital clock. It was almost three in the morning. Whoever that was bugging him now was going to die when he got his hands on the person.

He picked up his phone, eyes half-closed, mumbling, “Benny, I swear to god, if you’re calling me again to tell me to come to the ‘badass’ party that’s happening, I’m gonna kick your ass in the morning.”

"Well, I’m glad I’m not Benny then."

His groggy mind fought to discerned the deep gravely voice. Definitely wasn’t the southern drawl he was expecting. “Mmwhat? Not Benny? Shit.” With a sigh, he squinted at his bright screen before putting the phone on his ear again, “ _Cas_?”

"Hi."

Dean cleared his throat and coughed awkwardly before sitting up for no important reason other than  _holy fucking shit_ _Cas just called him and they were going to talk on the phone for the first time._  “H-hey. What’s up?”

"I know it’s late, but I wanted to talk to you and—I’m sorry, Dean. I interrupted your sleep. I’ll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

"No—wait—hold on Cas," Dean said quickly. He lied back down again, pulling his blanket up to his chin. "It’s fine. What I said earlier—if you were Benny or Victor, I would’ve hung up already. They were just pestering me about this one party so it doesn’t matter. But you—it’s  _you_ , and you’re calling me and uh, yeah. It’s fine. What’s up? How was the family reunion?”

There was silence at first before Cas said with a tired sigh, “It was chaos. As it always is, unfortunately. But in the end, I supposed it was good. It’s been a while since we all came together. There’s a strange sense of peace within the mess, so I don’t know. It was good, I think.”

"I’m glad to hear that," Dean said softly, smiling, enjoying the sound of Cas’s voice already.

"How was your day?"

So he told Cas about how he took his younger brothers Sam and Adam out to the park and played some ball and did some running—Sam was the exercise freak while Adam and him had panted and lagged behind the boy—and then they went for burgers—which was really counterproductive, but whatever, you know?—and then they came back, dirty and sweaty and exhausted.

"I passed out right after showering," Dean concluded, chuckling as he remembered Adam tripping on the stairs up because he had his eyes closed.

"Sound like you had a lot of fun," Cas commented, and Dean liked to think that Cas was smiling at that. His tone definitely sounded lighter than it did earlier.

"Not as much fun as we could’ve had, I bet," Dean said, jokingly suggestive, but then he froze, remembering their earlier texts. He flushed, "Uh, I mean—"

But Cas was already chuckling, low and filthy, sending thrills down Dean’s spine, “Yeah, a lot of fun with hands and fingers, hmm?”

Dean covered his hot face with his free hand, “You ass.”

Cas laughed and Dean reveled in it, trying to record it and file it away for memory. “Would you like that, Dean?” His voice dropped even lower and Dean struggled not to let it affect him.

"Don’t," Dean protested weakly although his hand was already sliding down his body and slipping under his boxers.

There was a pause and Dean wondered if Cas was taking him seriously, if he was going to have to prompt Cas to continue. He was awake and horny and phone sex would be  _awesome._

"There’s something I want to ask you first, Dean, before we get distracted by other things," Cas said slowly, sounding quite serious, creating stones in Dean’s stomach. "It was why I called you at this time. Well, also probably because I’m a little drunk—originally I was going to just text you in the morning but this has been bugging me all week so I had an urged to talk to you right away and—I’m sorry, I should get to the point."

Not to sound impatient, but he was getting really worried real fast. “Yeah, what is it?”

"I—" Cas sighed. "I don’t want to be pushy, Dean, and so if you’re uncomfortable, just tell me right away or hang up on me, I’m fine with it, I promise—"

"Cas, just tell me." All of Cas’s babbling was making him panic even more. "What is it?"

There was another sigh and a long silence to the point where it might’ve driven Dean insane when Cas finally whispered, “About a week ago, I texted you if you wanted to meet up. You didn’t answer me and still haven’t.”

_Oh._  Oh, that text. Should he feign ignorance or pour his heart out?

"I—You did? I didn’t get it," Dean said as calmly as possible and he received a heavy silence in return. "Cas?"

"My phone tells me whenever a person has read my message or not," Cas said softly, sounding strained.

Dean’s face burned with embarrassment. “Oh.”

"If you didn’t want to, Dean, you should’ve just told me," Cas said, almost angrily, his words coming out fast. "You know, it honestly had hurt when you avoided my question and I let it go and thought you would bring it up later but then you never did and I—if the idea repulsed you so much, you could’ve told me, Dean, but since you never gave me an answer, I don’t know how you feel about it, and I need to know because I really want to take this relationship seriously but if you won’t even meet up with me then I don’t think it’s best for us to continue."

Dean’s chest tightened at those last words and he took a sharp breath as his fist clenched and opened, “Cas, I’m sorry. I didn’t—I didn’t know it had meant so much to you.”

Cas asked shakily, “What is your answer?”

He paused and listened to Cas’s haggard breathing with eyes closed. With a deep breath, he whispered, “I do. I do want to meet you, Cas, it’s just—”

"Just what?"

Three in the morning was a terrible time to talk because Dean’s head was in a much more vulnerable state. He blurted, “What if I’m not up to your expectations?”

_"What?"_

Once it was out, it was out, his fear rolling off his tongue, “Cas, man, I’m probably gonna disappoint you and shit. I’m not as awesome as you are and you’ll probably run at the sight of me and I don’t know, okay. I was sca—those pictures I showed you are 2-3 years old, Cas. I’m not even that fit anymore and fuck, I’m sorry.”

If he thought he was scared of the silence earlier, this one was terrifying. He gulped noisily and felt the need to break the silence, maybe with more explanations, but he couldn’t. If Cas was contemplating on breaking up with him, at least let him do it while Dean still had some dignity left.

_"Dean,"_  Cas said sternly, at last, “Dean, Dean, Dean.”

Tentatively, “Yes?”

"You’re the first person that I didn’t know for more than a year that I’ve given my number to. You’re the first person I’ve cared to text back every day, not just because I like you but because you’re genuinely funny. You’re the first person that I’ve attempted ‘sexting’ with—which I think I did terrible, but you were great. You’re the first—you’re so many firsts for me, Dean, and I doubt that a small thing such as physical appearance will stop me from thinking you’re wonderful."

Well. Ignoring the new and different spread of heat across his face and chest throughout his entire body, he said, “When you put it like that,” and started chuckling, which grew into a ridiculously long and relieved laugh.

After he calmed down, Cas asked, “Well? What do you say, Dean?” He can hear it, the smile on Cas’s face, the little hope in his voice. “Would you like to meet me?”

"Yeah, yeah I’d like that, Cas."


End file.
